I Promise
by hsmsockrocker
Summary: Gabriella is supposed to stay at east high until she graduates. But when she's leaving the day after graduation, what will happen between her and troy? Troyella fanfic. Read and review
1. Never Say Goodbye

**Gabriella is supposed to stay at East High until she graduates. But when she has to move the day after graduation, what will happen between her and Troy? Troyella fanfic! Read and review!**

"I now introduce to you, the class of 2007!" One of the teachers announced to the flood of people in the audience. All of the students, faculty, and parents all jumped up and clapped and cheered and took pictures. All except for Gabriella. Troy turned away from his friends and stopped cheering when he saw her sobbing into her hands. She was shaking in head red and white cap and gown. And although she was drowned out bye all of the people, he could still sense the pain through her tears.

Once everyone was out of the auditorium and talking with friends and family, Troy rushed over to see what was wrong. "Hey, Gabi, what's the matter? We're finally out of this dump!" He said excitedly. She looked at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "That's just it Troy, I don't want to leave." He looked at her terribly confused. "Huh?" was all he could manage to get out. "My mom, she got transferred. When her boss promised to keep her here in Albuquerque until I graduated, he meant exactly that. Since I graduated today, he's making us move to New York, tomorrow." She looked at the ground as his mouth dropped open. "But Gabs, you can't leave. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He too, was just seconds from bursting into tears. "I know, you're the only boy I've ever truly loved." She replied. He took her in his arms. "You don't have to go. You're eighteen. You're old enough to choose what you want to do and where you want to be." He replied, as a silent tear rolled down his cheek. "Troy, I have to. I'd have nowhere to go." "You can stay with me." "I doubt either of our parents would agree to that." Suddenly a horn beeped from behind them. "Gabriella, honey, we better be getting home." Said Ms. Montez Gabriella looked up at Troy. "We leave tomorrow at 8 o'clock." She said. "Please come by before I'm gone?" He nodded and kissed her lightly on the lips. She ran off to the car and waved goodbye as Troy turned to walk over to his parents and Chad.

The next morning Troy's alarm clock went of at 7:30am. He rolled out of bed and took a quick shower. By 7:45 he was out the door and running over to Gabriella's house. He got there just as the last box was being taken into the back of a moving van. Gabriella sat on the front steps looking down at her shoes and popped up when she heard Troy quietly say "Hey Gabs." She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. He squeezed his arms around her, intending never to let go. "I'm gonna miss you Troy. I love you." She said truthfully. "I love you too. Please don't leave me." "I have to go. I don't have a choice." She frowned. "If you have to leave, just promise me one thing?" He asked. "Anything Troy" She replied. "Promise.. Promise me you won't ever love anyone else." She smiled "I could never love anyone but you. Will you promise the same to me?" She asked hopefully. He kissed her. "Gabi, I promise I'll love you forever and a day. I'll never love anyone but you. And one day, we'll be together again, and we'll always be with each other. I promise." She looked into his eyes. "Promise is a big word Troy." "I know, and I mean it." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him again, just as her mother shouted "Gabi, time to go." She sighed and said "Bye, Troy" He didn't answer. "Bye Troy" She repeated. "I'm never saying goodbye. I just can't" She nodded and pecked his cheek. Then walked over to the car and slid into the passenger's seat. She waved goodbye and he did the same. She said "I love you" before rolling up the window. He tried to hold back tears as hers came flowing down her cheeks like a waterfall. The car pulled away and once she was out of sight he started to cry. He didn't like people to see him cry so he ran back to the privacy of his house, his tears feeling like acid as they poured down his cheeks. He looked at the picture of her on his nightstand. "I love you too."

**Sad chapter! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Falling Into Your Arms

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Sorry it took so long, but here's the next chapter.**

[6 years later

A now 24 year-old Gabriella found herself laying on the couch watching an episode of 'Full House' which she had already seen 10 times. She now lived in a 2 bedroom New York apartment with her mother, who was always nagging her about her single life-style. "All I'm saying Gabi, is that you need a man in your life. You aren't going to have me around forever, and you'll need someone to support you." Gabriella sighed at her mother's statement. "Mom, I'll find a boy when I'm good and ready. Besides, I'm not just going to choose a slob off the street to spend my life with." She replied before changing the channel. Her mother shook her head at Gabriella's last sentence. "How would you even know if they we're a slob or not? You haven't been on a date since we left Albuquerque and you stopped seeing that Todd Bolton." "His name is Troy, mom" Gabriella protested "And I don't want to talk about this anymore." Gabriella said while walking over to the kitchen table. She watched her mother walk in and add a few last minute ingredients to her soup. "Fine, but at least think about going out on a date with a boy soon?" He mother asked, almost begging "Okay mom." Gabriella lied. "Perfect." Her mother said cheerfully. She brought a hot plate of soup over to her daughter but as she went to put it on the table it spilled all over Gabriella's legs and outfit. "Oh Gabi! I'm so sorry!" Her mother grabbed a wet towel and started to clean up the mess on her daughter's outfit. "Mom, no worries, I'm fine. I'll just go change real quick before work" Gabriella stood up and walked to her bedroom. She didn't know which annoyed her more. The fact the soup and slightly burnt parts of her leg, or that she had already changed her outfit 4 times today in order to find the perfect outfit for her new job. She closed the door behind her and quickly got changed.

Gabriella ran to the family room freshly changed and grabbed her purse. "I have to go mom, I don't want to be late on my first day." Gabriella said before hugging her mom goodbye and speeding out the door. "Bye Gabi! Good luck!" Her mother shouted behind her. Gabriella opened the door to her black Ford Focus and drove until she reached her new work building. She slid out of her car and smoothed out her skirt. She looked up at the building that towered above her. She was excited and nervous all at once. She exhaled deeply before walking through the doors of the building and over to her new office. She smiled at the lovely "Welcome" flowers that were on her desk. Next to them was a piece of paper. "Must be my job for today" She guessed. She read through it and saw she had to interview a basketball player. This made her think of Troy and the conversation she had with her mother that morning. She started walking through the long hallways over to where her interview was to take place. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, due to the fact that she was painfully remembering the last day she had ever seen Troy. Sure they had phoned each other for a while. But shortly they were caught up in college and hadn't spoken for years. Gabriella's thoughts were suddenly interrupted bye her tripping over her own foot and falling into someone's warm arms. The person spoke "Gabriella?"

**Hmm, I wonder who that could be. Lol. Please read and review!**


	3. So We Meet Again

**Thanks for the reviews, once again. And feel free to suggest anything. Zanessafan19 and Ferryboatlover did and I decided I'll take their advice. Instead of making big paragraphs I'm gonna start making them into like separate lines once someone talks. So when it changes a scene or setting or something I'll italicize the first word so you don't get confused. So yeah, here's chapter three!**

Gabriella's jaw almost dropped to the floor. She knew that voice. She remembered those arms, the ones that she had felt around her so many times before. And when she looked him straight in the eyes, she knew it could only be one person.

"Troy." Was all she said. She didn't sound as excited as he did, She felt as if it was a dream and would all end in the blink of an eye.

He had a big grin on his face "I can't believe it!"

"Troy." She was still in complete shock and couldn't think of any other words to say.

"Yeah.. you said that already" He chuckled a little.

It finally hit her, he was really there. "TROY!" She threw her arms around his neck and smiled the same goofy smile he had on his face.

He laughed. "It's nice to see you too." He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her with all of his might.

"What, I mean, How, Why, When!?" She questioned, combining everything she wanted to know in one.

"I'm here for basketball." He nodded, proud that he had followed his dream of playing in the NBA.

She nodded "What for basketball?"

"Well some NBA coaches are coming to New York for a convention. So some of the basketball players hoping to be picked for a team came here to show off our skills." He laughed a bit. **(Sorry, I know nothing about basketball. If only he played baseball or football in school. Then I'd actually know what to write, anyway, back to the story! Lol!)**

"Wow, so Mr. Basketball star is a real basketball star now huh?" She smiled

"I guess you could say that" He grinned from ear to ear.

"When did you get here?" She asked curiously.

"3 days ago. I heard that some magazine wanted to interview me. I had no idea that I'd be lucky enough to be interviewed by you" He smiled

She blushed a little, feeling like she was back in high school and he was complimenting her hair. "How long are you staying?" She felt sad knowing they'd have to leave each other again.

"Well, I was planning on staying for a week…" She looked disappointed. "But, now that you're here I plan on staying a little longer." He added.

She smiled "I missed you so much Troy."

He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I missed you too."

"Then how bout after this interview we head out for lunch, and catch up on some things?" She asked hopefully.

"I'd love that Gabi". He smiled.

_After_ Gabriella had finished asking him questions about his career, she picked up her purse and left a note for her assistant saying that she'd be back shortly.

Troy held out his arm for her, "Shall we be going madam?" He asked in an accent.

She giggled and linked arms with him. "Why that'd be lovely, sir." She answered, imitating his accent.

They laughed and joked the whole ride to the restaurant.

"So where are you taking me Mr. Bolton?" She asked.

"Well Ms. Montez, if I told you then it wouldn't be as fun when I see the look on your face." He grinned.

She crossed her arms. "Fine." She stuck her tongue out at him and laughed.

As they stopped at a red light Troy reached over to her seat and tickled her. She laughed wildly. She laughed so loud that almost all of New York could have heard it.

He smiled and stopped tickling her as the light turned green. "I love the way you laugh."

She smiled "Well I love the way you love my laugh."

He grinned goofily as they pulled up in front of a restaurant. "Close your eyes, no peaking."

She covered her eyes before getting out of the car and allowing him to lead her into the restaurant.

**Okay, short chapter. I really didn't like this one at all. I thought the whole thing was all over the place. And I know I could have done better. I'm just tired. I promise, the next chapter will be much better. But please review on this one?**


End file.
